Jinchuuriki
by flavumetrubrum
Summary: Shikamaru finds out that the Kyuubi is sealed inside of Naruto. The two friends have a little chat.


Shikamaru lay flat on his back, staring at the clouds with half-closed eyes. His arms were held over his head, bent at the elbow so that he held the back of his head in his hands. He appeared to be half asleep, but his brilliant mind was working overtime, processing the information he had just learned.

Tsunade's voice echoed in his ears. _"Since you'll be working closely with Naruto as his team leader, there's something you need to know about him. I'm sure you've figured out by now that there's something… special about him. His almost endless supply of chakra, his unique healing abilities…. And you've probably wondered why he was so shunned by the villagers. Why your parents didn't want you to associate with him." _Shikamaru had nodded, managing to remain impassive. "_You were told the story of the Kyuubi attack in school. How the nine-tailed fox demon destroyed most of the village and was defeated by the Fourth Hokage." _It hadn't really been a question, but Shikamaru nodded anyway, confused by her abrupt change in subject. _"What they didn't tell you was that Yondaime didn't kill the demon, he sealed it inside a newborn child."_

Shikamaru had understood then. Everything suddenly made sense. Naruto's childhood, his personality, the Akatsuki…. He remembered the ninja's fight with Hyuuga Neji, his determination to save Gaara…. Everything about the boy that had confused him for so long was now suddenly, painfully clear.

_So that's why the adults in the village, especially the older generation of shinobi, hated him so much_, he thought. But it didn't make sense to him. It wasn't like Naruto _was_ the Kyuubi. All he wanted—all he had _ever_ wanted—was to protect Konoha. Why had they shunned him for that?

Shikamaru closed his eyes as he recalled memories of Naruto sitting alone, staring wistfully at groups of playing children, kids with their parents…. Shikamaru had always assumed that he had done something horrible. His parents had said to stay away from the boy, and he didn't question them. Guilt gnawed at Shikamaru's gut. While he had never been outright mean to Naruto like most of the other kids in the academy, he had persecuted him just as much in his own way. It wasn't until later, during the chuunin exams, that Shikamaru had come to realize that there was more to the ninja than his loud antics and unspoken sins.

As the years had passed and they had become close friends, Shikamaru had forgotten his earlier hesitation. His parents hadn't seemed to have any problem with them hanging out, and Choji had welcomed him eagerly. Naruto gained more and more respect among the shinobi community and made many more friends. Most of the villagers left him alone, at the very least tolerating his existence. Unless you were looking for it, you could easily miss the glares and whispered insults.

Now that Shikamaru knew, he couldn't believe he hadn't figured it out earlier. All the signs had been there, waiting to be pieced together. Shikamaru sighed. It wasn't fair. It wasn't logical. Why was Naruto persecuted so harshly for something that was completely and utterly out of his control?

Shikamaru was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of approaching footsteps. He cracked his eyes open, peering up at who he was surprised to find was Naruto himself. His friend plopped down on the grass next to him, an unusually subdued expression on his face.

Shikamaru still wasn't used to Naruto's new wardrobe. The ninja had shed the bright orange jumpsuit of his younger days and now wore the dark navy uniform that was so common among chuunin and jounin. Over that, he proudly wore his newly acquired chuunin vest. But it wasn't the new clothing that seemed so out of place on the ninja. Naruto looked apprehensive and tense, as though he was waiting for something unpleasant. Shikamaru's heart sank as he realized what that probably was.

"Hey Naruto. What's up?" he asked casually, hoping to ease his friend's fears. Naruto relaxed slightly, but the frown didn't leave his face.

"Tsunade-baachan told me that she met with you today. I guess she told you about…," Naruto shrugged. "Huh?" Naruto's lighthearted tone was obviously forced; painfully so.

Shikamaru sat up, turning to face the blonde. "Yeah, she did."

Naruto's shoulders slumped. "If you want me to leave, I will," he said, and Shikamaru's heart almost broke at the pain in his friend's voice.

"Why would I want that, baka?" he demanded, a bit harsher than he meant to. Naruto looked at him, confused, and Shikamaru sighed. "It doesn't change anything, Naruto. It explains a lot, but it doesn't change anything."

Naruto met his eyes then, and for a moment he looked exactly like the little boy on the swing. Young and vulnerable. Then, a slow, genuine grin spread across his face, lighting up his eyes. Again, Shikamaru felt anger toward those who had done this to his friend.

"Really, Naruto, I'm surprised you thought it would. I'm not the kind of guy who would hate you for something that's out of your control. I'm not that irrational."

Naruto's smile widened for a second before it faded. "I used to be afraid to tell people because I thought… no, _knew _they wouldn't be my friends if I did. Then, I made friends and… I was scared that… that you guys wouldn't be my friends any more. I couldn't bear the thought of that…. Each one of my friends means the world to me; I don't want to lose any one. I'm sorry. I should have had more faith in you."

Shikamaru thought of a million things he could have said, and probably should have, but instead he simply continued the conversation. "Who else knows?"

Naruto thought for a moment. "The rest of Team Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune, and Iruka-sensei. And Jiraiya, of course. All of the older shinobi know about it, but I don't think any of the rest of my friends do."

Shikamaru nodded. "And when Sakura found out, how did she react?"

"I think she was surprised, but she wasn't mad or anything." He thought for a moment, and he seemed to be surprised by what he was saying.

"So what makes you think I would be?" Shikamaru sighed. "Look, Naruto. No matter what some other people might say, I'm your friend. And… I always will be, okay?" He paused for a moment, letting his words sink in, and then smirked. "So stop being so troublesome."

Naruto was looking at him with wide eyes that shone with gratitude. "Thank you, Shikamaru. I…. Thank you."

A silence stretched out between them for a few moments; it wasn't exactly awkward, but Shikamaru knew something needed to be said. He cleared his throat and pushed himself to his feet, turning toward the village. "So…. Wanna go get some ramen?"

Naruto was at his side in an instant, an enthusiastic grin lighting up his features. "Heck yes! Is this a question?" They walked together in silence for a moment before Naruto looked over at him, a slightly mischievous glint in his eyes. "Hey Shikamaru. Does that mean you're paying?"

Shikamaru sighed in mock frustration, glancing down at his pocket. "Whatever…."

"You're the best, Shikamaru!" Naruto threw an arm around his neck and began to walk faster toward Ichiraku's ramen stand.

The lazy ninja eyed the offending limb in apparent distaste, but he couldn't hide the smile that lifted the corners of his mouth. "How troublesome…."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Tsunade watched the two as they passed the Hokage tower. Although she hadn't really believed that Shikamaru would turn on Naruto, she had to admit she felt immense relief at the sight. She knew what it would have done to Naruto had his friend rejected him, and she was grateful beyond words to the young genius.

A smile graced her lips as Naruto chattered happily to Shikamaru, who, despite all his sighing and muttering, couldn't hide his affectionate amusement. She was glad that Naruto had friends such as Sakura, Sai, and Shikamaru; those who knew about his secret but loved him anyway. It was all he had ever needed.

When the two companions turned down another street (headed toward Ichiraku's, no doubt), Tsunade went back inside her office. As she went back to work grudgingly, she smiled as a thought crossed her mind. _Maybe it wouldn't hurt to give Shikamaru some time off from his 'oh so troublesome' duties. _

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

I'm not really sure where this one came from, but I love the friendship between Shikamaru and Naruto. I wanted to write a piece about the two of them, and I kind of liked this scenario. Please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


End file.
